Field
Embodiments described generally relate to plastic compositions that include one or more plasticizers and methods for making the plasticizers and plastic compositions. More particularly, such embodiments relate to plastic compositions that include one or more plasticizers containing acylated phenolated fatty acid esters and methods for making the plasticizers and plastic compositions.
Description of the Related Art
Phthalates have long been used as plasticizers. Several countries have banned certain phthalates for use in plastic compositions, at least in the manufacture of plastic compositions for certain products, e.g., children's products. Some of the phthalates that have been banned or limited in use include bis(2-ethylhexyl) phthalate (DEHP), dibutyl phthalate (DBP), and benzylbutylphtalate. As such, the number of available plasticizers that can be used for making plastic compositions has reduced, which limits the options available for tailoring certain properties of the plastic compositions, e.g., the glass transition temperature.
There is a need, therefore, for new plasticizers, plastic compositions containing the plasticizers, and methods for making same.